


Фиолетовый бланк

by Ловец янтаря (shatteredDecadence)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredDecadence/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86%20%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F
Summary: По форме проволоки разрежьте,По кривизне электроволн —





	Фиолетовый бланк

По форме проволоки разрежьте,  
По кривизне электроволн —   
Чтоб где-то там студент вчерашний  
Мне в брюхо вшил мою любовь.  
Чтоб раз — и иссекли желанье,  
Чтоб два — и нету больше бед;  
И три, четыре, пять — и вальс,  
И шесть, и семь, и восемь — слово,  
Глагол, сжигающий людей;  
Ведь разве есть на свете фраза,  
С костей снимающая плоть;   
Ведь разве есть в высотках счастье,  
Чтоб бил в мозгу серотонин;  
Меня раскроют, разлинчуют,  
На самосуде глупых чувств —   
И под дождём июньским этим  
Я вдруг не выдержу, и я  
Вонжусь ногтями в печень, в сердце,  
В кишечник, вены и гортань:  
Ведь где-то там — она, она,  
Комар, пищащий у виска; искра пьянящей красоты;  
Я ведь вонжусь — и вырву; кровью  
Я напишу последний ямб.  
И в морге под дождём вчерашним,  
Под валом этих глупых слов,  
Мне разведут до боли руки,  
Как божий сын — и на столе.  
А я вся зацвету сиренью:  
Цветам неведома любовь.


End file.
